


Assassination Camp (Camp Camp x Assassin!Reader)

by EnderSprings



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, may become explicit if I write sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: It all started with call from a client, who knew it would lead to you working under cover at a summer camp?





	1. Welcome to Camp Campbell

    Trees passed as we drove down the long dirt road to Camp Campbell. My bodyguard, (F/n), sat in the driver’s seat and I sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window. Trees passed as we continued to drive, all was silent in the car until I broke it. I tore my eyes from looking out the window and faced (F/n).

 

    “Tell me again why we’re going to summer camp full of 10 year olds?” I asked.

 

    “Someone by the name of Cameron Campbell hired you for your expertise” (F/n) explained. I gave a hum of understanding as we pulled up to the Camp Campbell entrance. Once (she/he) turns off the car, we left the car, and (she/he) locks the car. We both walk to the Camp Campbell entrance, and were greet by an energetic red head with Camp counselor outfit, brown vest, and a yellow bandana.

 

    “Hello there (ladies/gentlemen/other?), **[if neither ignore this]** what brings you both here?” He asked.

 

    “We’re looking for a gentleman by the name of Cameron Campbell” (F/n) said. With that the males sea green eyes seemed to have started sparkling.

 

    “Oh! Mr.Campbell didn’t tell us we would have visitors” He muttered.

 

    “You never gave us your name” I said trailing behind (F/n).

 

    “Ah, where are my manners? I’m David” David exulted.

 

    “I’m (F/n) and this here is (Y/n)” (F/n) introduced. Suddenly a car pulled up from behind us and muscular grey haired man with a mustache stepped out.

 

“Did someone say ‘Cameron Campbell’?” He asked with a large grin. We all looked over to him, and I could sworn David was about to explode with joy.

 

“Mister Campbell! You’re just on time, (F/n) and (Y/n) just arrived!” David chirped. Cameron walked over to the three of us and held out his hand, which I took.

 

“You must be (Y/n) and this (girl/guy/other?) next you must be (F/n). It’s a pleasure to meet you both” Cameron avowed. “Davey go to Glen **[really?]** and tell her about the two new co-counselors” He order. “We’ll continue you this conversation in a more secluded area” He whisper to (F/n) and I. (F/n) look over to me and (he/she/they) raised an eyebrow at me.

 

I toyed with the knife in my leather sheath that I had, just in case any fun business happened. We walked over to the tree lining and Cameron turned to me with a serious look on his face. (F/n) stood to my right as we stood before him.

 

“So why did you need to hire me?” I asked, raising a eyebrow.

 

“I need you to teach those little brats how to do self defense. You see there's competing camp that wants to get Camp Campbell shut down, and we only have have 4 months before it gets shut down” Cameron scowled.

 

My eyes widened, showing extreme amounts of doubt. “Are you sure, I mean I kill people… Do you really think they would be able to kill someone and not feel scared?” I hissed. Cameron pulled four 100 dollar bills and raised a brow at me. I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes went wide. “When do you want me to start?” I asked quickly.

 

“Today would be great also (F/n), you can stay here as well” Cameron Campbell said. I quickly snatch the cash from his hand, and placed my hand in his larger one. We both shook our hands and I looked up to his face.

 

“You have yourself a deal, Campbell” I approved. As we walked back over to where we met David I watch (F/n) did a quick glance behind (his/her/their) back. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“While we were talking I felt the burning sensation of staring at our backs” (F/n) muttered. Once we made it to our destination I saw David, and an Burnett woman stood next to him.

 

“There you all are! (Y/n), (F/n) you’re just in time to meet Gwen” David exclaimed. I step over to Gwen to shake her hand, but she grabbed a hold of both my shoulders.

 

“You’re both are the new counselors?” She asked, bags under her eyes. I gave a hesitated nod and she sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god. We won’t be the only ones watching these little shits” Gwen concurred.

 

“Davey why don’t you show the two around camp?” Campbell said.

 

“That’s a great idea Mr.Campbell! Here, follow me” David cheered. With that we were lead away by David, and Gwen turned to Cameron.

 

“Should I go work on their paperwork?” She asked.

 

“No need to, I already did” He said pulling out two folders and handing them to her.

 

“I’ll go look through these” Gwen said to herself, and began walking to her cabin.

**Gwen’s P.O.V.**

 

    I opened the door to my cabin and closed it behind me as I entered. I went over to my desk and took a seat, turning on my desk side lamp. I opened the first folder labeled ‘(Y/n)’ and pulled out a paper.

 

    **Name:** (Y/n)

    **Gender:** (M/F)

    **Address:** xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

    **Phone number:** xxxxxxxxxxx

    **Referred by:** (F/n)

    **Position desired:** Camp Counselor

    **Previously worked for:** Self-Employed

    **Previous position:** *black out with sharpie*

    **Education:** High School, College

    There was very little information on (her/him), which made me feel slightly uneasy. I put the paper back into the folder and pulled out the other folder labeled ‘(F/n)’. I took out another paper that had the almost the same basic information on (him/her).

 

    **Name:** (F/n)

    **Gender:** (M/F)

    **Address:** xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

    **Phone number:** xxxxxxxxxxx

    **Referred by:** (Y/n)

    **Position desired:** Camp Counselor

    **Previously worked for:** (Y/n)

    **Previous position:** Bodyguard

    **Education:** High School, College

 

    Alright this seems a little off… Why did (F/n) work for- My door creaked open. I looked over to see Max walking.

 

    “Hey” he said.

 

    “Max what are you doing in here?” I sighed.

 

    “I heard we got two new counselors today” Max said in almost taunting voice.

 

    “And you would be correct, but that doesn’t tell me why you’re here” I commented.

 

    “I’m here to find out all the info on them” He explained in a matter of fact tone

 

    “And you think I would just give it to you?” I asked, quickly stuffing the paper back into the folder.

 

    “No, that’s why I’m going to do this!” Max declared. He sprinted towards me and snatched the folder from my hand on the one on my desk. Before I could grab them he ran out of the room, slamming the cabin door behind him. Once I broke out of my shocked state, I stood, and quickly tried to run after him.

 

**Max’s P.O.V.**

 

Yes! Not only did I get their job applications, I also got their past records. Steered off into the woods to get Gwen off my tail hid inside a thick bush. Once I made myself comfortable I cracked open the first folder, ‘(Y/n)’.

 

At the very beginning it has the standard shit like; name, gender, etc. But what caught my eye was a blacked out part that was next to previous position. I held it up to the sunlight and I could make out the word ‘Assassin’. At seeing those words my eyes widened and my mouth went agape.

 

No.

 

_Not again._

 

**_First we have a cultist, NOW AN ASSASSIN?!_ **


	2. Introductions

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

Once David finished showing us around he lead us to our cabin. We stepped inside and we were immediately greeted with comforting scent of pine.

 

“This is your cabin, hopefully you don’t mind sharing it. But if you need space come tell me, I have a spare room in my cabin!” David beamed. “I’ll go get your uniforms, make yourselves at home” he said, leaving us alone in the cabin.

 

“So, should we go grab the stuff from the car?” (F/n) asked. I nodded, with that we left the cabin and went to grab our stuff. I opened the trunk, pulled out a duffle bag, and two silver briefcases. (F/n) pulled out two ballistic gel dummies, that had fake organs and bones visible inside them.

 

I closed the trunk and we went to return our stuff to the cabin we shared. I set the duffle bag and two briefcases on a bed that had green sheets with cream colored pillows. (F/n) stood the gel dummies in the corner of the room. I open the first briefcase, after unlocking it, to find an array of weapons inside.

 

“Ooh~ You brought the Dark OPS knives” I cooed picking up one of said knives. I inspected the blade making sure it wasn’t dull before setting it back inside the briefcase. “Did you bring the green rubber knives?” I asked **[If anyone gets that reference we’ll be homies]**. (F/n) turned to me and pulled out plastic bag from within the duffle bag.

 

“Yep!” (He/She/They) said. She set the bag on a wooden desk, right before we heard a knock on our door. I turned to the door and opened it, David was standing on the other side hold two uniforms.

 

“Here you both go, hopefully they fit well. Once you both are change come meet me in the Mess Hall” he said with his normal enthusiasm, handing us our uniforms. With that he left us so we could change. We both put on a bulletproof vest, that were also stab proof, under our green shirts that had the silhouette of a pine tree.

 

I slipped on a pair of fade blue jeans and (F/n) put on a pair dark grey shorts. I slipped on my black combat boots and (F/n) slipped on (her/his/their) steel toed shoes. After we were finished changing I pinned my hair out of my face before we left the cabin.

 

Once we made it to the Mess Hall we found David inside trying to break up a fight between a girl dressed as a Elven mage and boy dressed as magician. Gwen stood next to the door and turned to me. I flashed her a slight smile and she gave a slight grin back.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to introduce you both to the campers” she sounded exhausted, even though it was still early in the day.

 

“I guess so” I said. With that I looked over to survey the room. A kid with dark brown hair, teal eyes, and a blue hoodie was facing us with an unpleasant expression.

 

“David” The boy said.

 

“Yes, Max?” David replied.

 

“Who the fuck are they?” The one apparently named ‘Max’ growled.

 

“Hey, language” David sighed in disapproval. “These are two new camp counselors in training” he said. Gwen placed her left hand on my shoulder and gesture to me.

 

“This is (Y/n)” she started. “And this is (F/n)” she finished.

 

“Hello there” (F/n) hummed and all I did was give a slight nod.

 

“And we would like you treat them with a little more respect than us” David stressed. All the campers look to each other and chattered about how they felt about this. The girl dressed as an Elven mage rushes up to me, and grabs a hold of the bottom of my shirt.

 

“Gwen, I would like to show (Ms./Mr./Other) (Y/n) my castle” She said. Gwen looked at her then gave a quiet sigh.

 

“Fine, but come back when you’re done Neriss” She agreed. With that Neriss grabbed a hold of my hand and quickly lead me away.

 

**(F/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

As (Y/n) left the campers went back to doing their own thing. Gwen walked over to David and began to talk to him. Max walked up to me with two other campers trailing behind him. He glared at me with his teal eyes, annoyance prominent.

 

“So you must be a bodyguard for that (Y/n) (chick/guy/person)” He stated. I tilted my head down to make eye contact with Max. I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned at him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, (Y/n) is perfectly capable of defending herself” I growled. “That’s why she’s going to be teaching you self defense” I said.

 

“Wait, why?” The male camper trailing behind maker with brown curly hair asked.

 

“Apparently they want us to teach you self defense, because of some rivaling camp” I explained.

 

“Rivaling camps, like Woods Scouts and Flower Scouts?” Max piped up. I gave a slight nod, but before I could make another response David walked over to me gestured me to follow him. I walked away from the three campers that were asking me questions and turned to David.

 

“What do you need?” I asked.

 

“Well since (Y/n) and you are both new here, Gwen and I thought we would let you choose a camp activity together today” David crowed.

 

“Um, David, (Y/n) was instructed by Mister Campbell to teach the campers self defense” I said.

 

“Oh, um, alright. May I ask why?” David questioned.

 

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

I was lead by Neriss to a tall cardboard castle that was held together with duct tape. She walked through the cardboard castle’s entrance,making me duck down to walk inside. There was a small wooden table, a few stuffed animals, a D&D box with a dice set, and a sleeping bag.

 

“Welcome to my castle, (Miss/Mister) (Y/n)!” Nerris effused.


	3. Self-Defense Lesson 1

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

    “Our first lesson will begin with distance control. (F/n) will help me demonstrate our first lesson. Now everyone find a partner” I instructed. I gestured for (F/n) to come over and in front of me. Once everyone had a partner I gathered everyone's attention took a few steps away from (F/n). “Alright first you’re gonna want to bring your arms up, keep the palms forward like this” I instructed,bring my arms up level with (F/n)’s collarbone and stepped towards (her/him/other).

 

“When you push your partner, do it with your arms slightly bent and your weight on your leg to ground yourself” I instructed do so, pushing (F/n) back 6 feet staggering. The campers took turns doing as I instructed as watched, making sure no one gets into a fight.

 

**Max’s P.O.V.**

 

This is how we’re going to defend ourselves?! What if your opponent is much bigger than you?! Before I could cuss at (him/her/them) in my thoughts anymore, she called for our attention again. (F/n) stood next to (her/him/them) and turned to face the person teaching us.

 

“Alright, so we are going to teach you how to counter that move now. (F/n) you will stand right there please” (He/ She/They) said. (Y/n) walked towards them with her arms as she did before but once (she/he/they) made contact (F/n) grabbed a hold of (Y/n) wrists. Once they had a good grip on (her/him/them) they flipped them into the air making (Y/n) land on (Her/his/their) back with a thud.

 

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

My eyes widened as my back slammed onto the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs and causing my back to throb with pain. Sure we my does these rehearsals a lot, but that doesn’t stop them from being surprising. The others (including David and Gwen) watched in shock as I got back up, making my back pop as I straightened it.

 

“Are you okay?” Gwen asked as her and David rushed over to me.

 

“It’s nothing too bad, I’m used to this” I explain with small smile.

 

“That not good, you could really get hurt!” David exclaimed.

 

“David, really it’s nothing too serious” I sighed shaking my head. “But thank you for worrying about me” I grinned. I turned to the campers “ Now try that, but not as hard.” The campers did as told and I turned to the other councilors “ So, you want to try it out as well? I'll go easy on you.”

 

David asked “Are you sure I should?”

 

“Yeah, come on David. I’m teaching you two, as well as the campers” I said trying to encourage him. He looked a little reluctant before give me a nod. Gwen and (F/n) stepped back slightly back as I help David get into position. I brought my arms up bent in level with his collarbone. I lightly pushed him back, but what I didn’t expect to pulled into a bone crushing embrace as we fell to the grass cover floor.

 

I landed on top of the male, making my cheeks dust with a pink blush, my arms were on both sides of his head. He looked up at me with a red blush covering his face. “Sorry!” I exclaimed getting of him to help him up.

 

“Don’t be sorry, if anything I should be to one sorry. After all I am the one who pulled you down with me” David explained. I shook my head with a small smile, this guys was too sweet for this cruel world.

 

From the corner of my eye I could see Gwen doing the lesson with (F/n) and I have to say she’s quite strong. Gwen managed to lift and flip (F/n) off the ground with a huff. (F/n) hit the ground roughly and looked at Gwen, (his/her/their) mouth agape. I looked over to where David once stood to find him missing.

 

**David’s P.O.V.**

 

‘Oh gosh, I can’t believe I pulled her down with me!’ I thought as I rushed away from (Y/n). I hid behind the Mess Hall, my face burning with a blush.

 

**Gwen’s P.O.V.**

  
I watched as David rushed away from (Y/n), I think I know who got a crush on the hot (girl/guy)… oh wait... **_SHIT!_ **


	4. ライバル

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

It’s been a week since I arrived at Camp Campbell, and I have to say one thing.  **Children. Are. Evil.** Right now I’m sitting at the camp counselor table across from Gwen and David. We were all eating our lunches, but I could feel a strange tension in the air. From what I heard the other camps were supposed to come over to our campgrounds today.

 

Once everyone finished eating we went to where all the individual camps are held. I think Nikki has had grown a liking to me, but I’m not so sure about Max and Neil. Max seems really distant, which David said was normal. Neil just seems like he’s a introvert, much like myself. Though I have noticed he has a liking for science. Maybe I can incorporate that into my lessons, I could make him into  _ something  _ **_new_ ** _. _

 

At some point I’ll have to tell them why I’m really here, but that will have to wait. Right now I have to worry about the other camp counselors and making sure nothing goes wrong. 

 

**_~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~_ **

 

The Flower Scouts and Wood Scouts have arrived to the campgrounds, but apparently another group of scouts were supposed to arrive. The Flower Scout’s Counselor was observing the campground with a scowl. The Wood Scout’s counselor was creepily checking out Gwen. I walked over to Gwen and whispered in her ear ‘Remember what I taught you.’ She nods with a slight grin on her face.

 

**Max’s P.O.V.**

 

I watched as the new chick whispered something to Gwen, causing her to grin. What’s this chick even doing here, is she here to kill someone, or…? Whatever, I guess I’ll find out for myself soon, even if it means looking through her stuff. All I need to do is find a time when (F/n) and (Y/n) will be out of there. 

 

(Y/n) stride through the campground to observe the other camp counselors, almost as if she were looking for someone. Not long after a black, well kept bus drove the dirt road. As the bus parked David, and Gwen walked up to it with (Y/n) and (F/n) glaring from a far. (Y/n) leaned over to (her/him/them) and whispered something I couldn’t make out.

 

(F/n) nodded and looked over the bus again as it opened. Out walked a tall woman with sun kissed skin, amber, eyes, freckles, and long wavy brown hair. She wore an eye patch on her left eye, a loose black shirt, black leggings, tennis shoes, and red scarf. She strutted out of the bus with her camper following her, most of them looked snobby, over just overall pains in the ass.

 

When I looked back to (Y/n) she had wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. I wonder why?

 

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

When I saw he walked out of that bus I felt my world crumble from underneath my feet.  _ I know her, she’s someone I never wanted to see again _ . I can tell (F/n) was just as shocked as me when they who came out. Not surprised, you see (F/n) dated that girl a long time ago when the three of us were still in training. That was before she broke their heart for someone else name Daniel. 

 

Gwen and David greeted feed with friendly smile but she just waved them of with a scowl when she made eye contact with (F/n). She stomped over to the two of us with a glare. I must have matched her expression because people began to watch us.

 

“Oh would you look at who’s here, the Wanker and Twat. What a unpleasant surprise to see the both of you” She growled.

 

“The same goes for you, Douchenozzle” I snapped in response. I shook my head with a distasteful frown. The woman standing before me is Anna Slaughter and, let me tell you she’s someone who doesn’t know when to stop. I walked over to Gwen and David, (F/n) trailing behind closely so they wouldn’t have to be near Anna. 

 

“What was all that about?” Gwen asked.

 

“I’ll tell you about it later…” I muttered. 


	5. 玩猫和老鼠

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

Ah… It’s good to finally relax after this stressful day. Most of this day was filled with arguing, panic attacks, and the most of all  **glaring** . Throughout this whole day I felt Ana glaring daggers through the back of my head. Could that woman have made it anymore obvious that she hated my guts?

 

“So, do you mind telling us about what happen earlier?” Gwen asked.

 

“Ah well, it’s kind of a long story and it involves (F/n)... Is it okay if I tell them the story?” I asked, turning to (him/her/them).

 

“...Sure” (F/n) sighed reluctantly. 

 

“Alright, so when (F/n) and I were in training so was Ana. She, uh, is pretty good at self defence, but that’s besides the point. While in training we all became friends and (F/n) started to date her after a few months. Well turns out after she was dating (him/her/them) she disappeared, only leaving behind a text saying she found someone better name Daniel” I explained, growling out the very last part.   

 

Max’s eyes widened slightly and asked “By any chance did he have bleach blonde hair, look just like David, and ice blue eyes?” I shrugged and turned to (F/n) to see if they knew.

 

“Yes, that would describe his appearance perfectly” (he/she/they) growled, remembering the first time (he/she/they) saw Daniel and Ana hanging around. “Why do you ask?” (F/n) asked.

 

“He sounds very similar to a cultist that was at this camp” Max stated.

 

“Max, he wasn’t a cultist. You can’t just judge people for the way look and act” David said.

 

“Yeah right, you call making a “purification sauna” that “reforms” us something that isn’t cultish?” Max growled. David’s comeback died on his lips as he took in the information. I just shook my head with a grimace at the thought of that.

 

“You guys had a cultist here?” I asked turning to Gwen.

 

“Well, uh, we didn’t know he was a cultist at the time. We hired him because we need extra pairs of hands…” She trailed off nervously. I hummed slightly with a quick nod. Before I could respond though, (F/n) tapped me on the shoulder.

 

“What?” I whispered to (him/her/them).

 

“I need to talk to you in private later” (F/n) muttered to me.

 

“Oh… Okay?” I hummed in confusion. 

 

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked closing the door to our shared cabin. (F/n) gestured for me to sit next to (him/her/them) on my bed, so I did. (He/She/They) sighed and took out a unsealed letter from (his/her/their) shorts pocket. I took the letter from (his/her/their) hand and opened it so I could read it. My eyes skimmed over the contents, it was a normal contract for an assassination, but the name is what caught my eyes.  **_Ana Slaughter._ **

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the reason we’re really here, you’ve gotta kill Ana before summer is over” (F/n) urged. My world shattered at the word the came of (his/her/their) mouth. Sure I hated Ana, but she was still a sister in arms,  **_who knew my fighting and assassination style quite well_ ** .

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked.  _ Does (F/n) not trust me?  _ I felt anger and betrayal bubble in my chest.

 

“I thought you would turn it down, especially where the kill would be located” (F/n) shot back.

 

“ _ So now you think I’m incapable of killing Ana?! _ ” I yelled, my anger getting the better of me. Before (F/n) could retort I grabbed some of my stuff and stomped out of the cabin. _ I’ll show (him/her/them). _


	6. Где ты?

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

I walked away from the cabin, the darkness of the night cloaking me. My footsteps were muted by the grass as I toward the thick vegetation of the forest. I weaved in between the trees, the night making it hard for me to see where I’m going. I looked at my surroundings, only seeing pine trees and a creak. I jumped gracefully over the creak and continued my trek to Camp Slaughter.

 

Seconds began to turn into minutes and minutes turned into hours. My legs feel numb and I feel I could collapse due to exhaustion. As I pushed on through some bushes and scraped up my leg in the process. I hissed in pain but as I checked out the scratch realization hit me. _Where am I?_

 

**(F/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

Oh god, I shouldn’t of said any of that! I just felt stressed and pissed off, I didn’t mean to make (Y/n) pissed off as well. Right now I sat on my bed in silence, processing what happened hours ago. (Y/n) is missing because of me. What do I tell the others, that she left without a word? No, I won’t tell them about our fight, all they need to know is that she’s gone.

 

_This is going to be a long night._

 

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

 

The sun rose over the horizon as I got stepped out of the cabin. I rushing over to Gwen cabin and knocked on her door with urgency. I heard a growl on the other side, and her door was thrown open. Gwen stood their groggily with a irritated expression.

 

“What’s so urgent that you had to wake me up?” She asked with a slight drawl. I looked her in the eye and I said in a panicked tone “(Y/n) is missing.”

 

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

I awoke to the sun shining down on my face, I made a small camp to take a rest for the night. My fire has already turned to ashes, and my makeshift bed of leaves was already destroyed when I got up. I pulled at my phone and looked at my battery. 25% with no bars, _great_. Well, I won’t be able to kill Ana in the light of day… and I’m a little lost.

 

I growled in frustration, damn all this to hell! If I didn’t let my anger get the best of me, I wouldn’t be stuck here. Looks like I have no choice but to continue forward until I find her camp or other people.

 

**(F/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

“Did she ever say anything about leaving?” David asked.

 

“I wouldn’t be so worried if she said something David” I exclaimed, wanting to get a search party quicker. I looked over to Gwen and gestured with my arms. Gwen just had a frown on her face as she thought of places where (Y/n) could be.

 

“She might be in Sleepy Peak, so we should start looking there” Gwen offered. I thought this through and gave a slight nod, (Y/n) used to have a slight drinking problem… so maybe, just maybe she’s there.

 

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

I walked out of the dense trees and looked around, finding a almost western looking town. My eyes drifted to the side to find sign that read ‘Welcome to Sleepy Peak.’ I think this would be a good place to start my search for Ana.


	7. Σε βρήκα

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

Once I reached the entrance of town I went to the first place I saw, The Only Bar. I walked inside the bar and swept my eyes across the inside. The walls were painted a peach color and the floor was a light grey. My eyes trailed to another door that led to the bar area, which I quickly led to a stool across from the barkeep. I closed my eyes and inhaled quietly, then I opened my eyes again to make them lidded.

 

“Get me a Vodka with lemonade” I said, with a sigh. My first thought that crossed my mind was something I hoping would never happen again, ‘ _ I’m day drinking. I’m going back to old habits. _ ’ I grimace at the thought and looked to my left, a ginger with a scruffy beard was drinking from a wine glass, his left eye has a scar going across it. His brown eyes steal a glance at me, before he sets down his glass and turns to me. 

 

“Hello there, I’m Cade. What’s your name?” Cade asked. He out stretched his hand toward me and I grasped it to shake his hand. I let go of it after giving it a firm shake, while giving him a small smile. The bartender came back with my Vodka Lemonade as I thanked him.

 

“My name is (Y/n), I see you like wine?” I asked. Before Cade could answer the doors opened, revealing Gwen, David, (F/n), Max, Nikki, and Neil. I narrowed my eyes at (F/n) as I took a drink from my Vodka Lemonade. “Oh look who decided to show up…” I muttered. (F/n) gave me disgruntled look and turned (his/her/their) neck to Gwen. I heard them slightly whisper to each other as I continued to drink my alcohol. 

 

“What going on?” Cade asked confused about the whole situation. 

 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” I said turning to the group “Shall we take this outside?” Gwen gave a nod and I nodded to barkeep, telling him I would pay after. As they headed out of the room I chugged my drink and set the empty glass on the bar counter. I walked into the other room with an angry look. “What do you want? And why is (he/she/they) here?” I asked with a growl, crossing my arms.

 

“Look (Y/n) I’m sorry about what I said, but we need to get back to camp to do our jobs” (F/n) warned. I raised an eyebrow with sneer as I walk closer to them.

 

“Yeah, sure you are” I drawled, rolling my eyes.

 

“Alright, what the fuck happened between you two?” Max asked, finally speaking up next to David. David’s corner of his mouth twitched into a frown at Max’s choice of words. 

 

“The bitch came back!” Both (F/n) and I growled. We looked each other with a glare, but our expressions softened quickly. I gave a slight sigh and uncrossed my arms.

 

“Look I’m sorry, I kind of let my emotions take control…” I muttered.

 

“What was that, I didn’t hear you” (F/n) asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh you cocky little… I said I was sorry! You better not ask again, you know I’m stubborn” I jested. 

 

“Fine,fine Apology accept. We should probably head back…” (he/she/they) said.

“Just give me a second” I said. I rushed back into the bar area and set 15 dollars on the bar counter. “Keep the change, bye Cade” I said with a wave.

 

“Bye (Y/n)” He waved as I left.

 

“I wonder how the campers are doing” David stated.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The campers currently were being watched by a tied up quartermaster. The camper were running around the Mess Hall, Nurf hung Space Kid from the ceiling fan. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“They’ll be fine until we get back” (F/n) said.


	8. Wat Een Rommel

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

After dealing with the chaos when we got back, the first thing I wanted to do was take shower and get into new clothing. So I decided to just that, I grabbed my folded towel from my bag and walked to the showers with my clean clothes. I stripped off my clothes once I slipped inside a shower stall and lock the door behind me, leaving my clothes and towel outside. I put my clothes out of the shower stall so they don’t get wet. 

 

I took the bar of soap and rubbed it against my skin, it slid over a few scars I got from my other assassinations, some of my targets were very slippery. I continued to bathe under the water until I felt a cold chill run up my spine. I looked behind me to find nothing to be the source of it. I shrugged it off and continued to clean myself, maybe the water is turning cold… 

 

I shook my head and went to wash my hair, the shampoo and conditioner mixing into a mass of bubbles. I rinsed off the remaining shampoo and conditioner before leaving the shower stall, wrapping a (f/c) towel around my body. As I dried of my body I could of sworn I saw a dark figure in the mirror, but before I could confirm my suspicions it was gone. _Ok, this is getting kind of weird…_

 

After getting dried off I slipped on my clothes, then I brushed my hair to get the knots out. I looked back into the mirror and saw a woman looking at me. Her pupils were constricted and bloodshot, and her mouth was open. Blood spilled out of her mouth, cut open throat, and the sockets of her eyes… I know this woman… I turned around and saw two other people, one had bullet hole through their forehead, and the other had their head cut off. 

 

All of these people… their me last target! I jerked back quickly, eyes wide in fear. The girl, Lora Smith, reached her hands out to me, the others following suit. I looked around before remember that I keep a knife strapped to my pant leg. I quickly slipped my knife out of the sheath  and swiped at the three. My knife fazed through them and I realized they were making a sound. It sounded like giggling, wait are they laughing at me?!

 

I growled in anger as they mocked me “Stop laughing at me!” They continued to reach at me as I tried to back away from them. I looked over to the exit before take a glance back to the gorified past targets. I made a quick dash to the exit, not bothering to close the door behind me. I rushed back to the cabin and slammed the door behind me, before locking it. I jumped onto my bed and curled up in fear.  _ They’re coming back to get me…  _

 

**(F/n)’s P.O.V.**

I was walking back to the Mess Hall, that was until I saw (Y/n) rushed past… wait… DID SHE HAVE A KNIFE OUT?! I swiftly watched (Y/n) go into the cabin and slam the door behind her. I looked back over to the Mess Hall reluctantly before going to our shared cabin. I walked over to the door and lightly knocked. 

 

(Y/n) ripped the door open, but before I could react she had her knife pressed against my throat. I looked into her eyes as I froze up, her eyes were dull, and she had a large grin on her face. I-is she having a episode…? This isn’t good, I need to get out of here! I grabbed a hold of her wrist and kneed her in the gut. (Y/n) retracted the knife from my neck as she lurched forward in pain.

 

“You son of a bitch!” She yelled. I pushed her back so she would fall back into the cabin, then I took a sprint for the Mess Hall.


	9. Smashed Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

I heard the thumping on the door, making me jerk my head up in fear. The grip on my blade tightened as I stood up shakily. I padded to the door and ripped open with my free hand. I-is that (F/n)? I can’t really tell, their body looks deformed, are they trying to talk to me. I pressed my blade against their throat, but before I could add more pressure I felt pain in my gut.

 

I lurched forward, letting out cry of pain “You son of a bitch!” I felt myself being pushed backwards back into the cabin, my blade sliding out of my hand. I curled up onto myself and looked to the place where they once stood. I growled in anger as I staggered back onto my feet, grabbing my knife in the process. I noticed my vision has gotten brighter, my hearing has heightened, my sense of smell is stronger, and voice… I can feel the growl in chest deepening…  _ Oh wait… How could I be so stupid?! _

 

I look around the cabin and quickly rush into the bathroom. I open the mirror and pulled out a white pill bottle and quickly ripped off the lid. I took out one pill and place it in my mouth before using some water to swallow it. It forced its way down my throat before it disappeared. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I looked back into mirror. 

 

I stayed inside the cabin and barricaded myself inside until the pill started to work. I took out my phone and dialed the phone number of my group of assassins, The Searing Valor. I heard the phone trying to connect to them, and within 15 seconds someone answered. The phone clicked as I heard them clear their throat. 

 

“Hello!” Cicero greeted, his high pitched voice making him sound slightly feminine.

 

“Hi Cicero, can I talk to Nightshade?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll give him the phone, see you later Cobra!” He said as he hand the phone over Nightshade. 

 

“Hello Cobra, what do you need?” Nightshade asked. I looked around the cabin before letting out a sigh. 

 

“First of all, you didn’t tell my target would be Anna… why?” I muttered.

 

“We thought if we told you that your target was someone you know, you wouldn’t kill them” They explain.

 

“Second of all, I think an episode got triggered…” I told them. Nightshade stay quiet for a little bit before sighing.

 

“Just please, don’t give yourself away… that can lead to all different kinds of trouble” Nightshade murmured. With that they hung up, leaving me in silence. I let out a sigh as my senses slowly went back to normal. I stood up and removed the barricade on the door and windows. Before I left I slipped my knife into the drawer next to my bed.

 


	10. Guilt

**(Y/n)’s P.O.V.**

 

    I bowed my head as I walked into the Mess Hall, a frown on my face. (F/n) turned to me and got a wary look on (his/her/their) face. I sighed slightly as I began to realize that I’ve been doing lots of thing that are horrible. First I fight with them and get lost in the woods after storming out. Second I almost stabbed them after I forgot to take my medication. I really do owe (her/him/them) an apology…

 

    Some of the campers looked up at me from their breakfast as I walked over to (F/n). “Oh god, I’m sorry for that (F/n)” I apologized glumly. (He/She/They) looked at me with a frown, (F/n) must have known I forgot. “I forgot to take my meds.  I didn’t mean to snap like that” I muttered.

 

    “It’s not okay that you snapped like that, but I will forgive you if you remember to take your meds” (he/she/they) stated. I frantically nodded my head showing them that I will not forget to take them anymore. The other camp counselors looked at us in confusion but soon brushed it off as us talking about me getting lost in the woods.

 

    “All right campers, today we’re going to be doing canoeing!” David exclaimed. The campers had mixed responses, some of them cheered while others groaned. I smiled slightly and shook my head. After everyone ate they began to leave with Gwen David, and (F/n). Before I left I was about to leave I was interrupted by the sound of Max’s voice.

 

    “Hey, what was all of that earlier?” He asked with a snarl. I turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What was with you leaving in the middle of the night, Assassin?” He drawed jeered. My eyes widened and I could have sworn I heard glass shatter as my hand clenched into a fist.

 

    “How do you know about that?” I hissed, my voice dripping with venom. Max grew a smirk on his face and pulled out a folder, _Are those my documents?!_ I felt my eyes narrow as I snatched the folder from his hands. “ _You little… You’re lucky I don’t kill kids_ ” I growled. His eyes widened as I turned to leave. “You better not tell anyone, or I’ll make sure you won’t speak again” I threatened. He stayed silent as I left to join the others.

   

   **Third Person P.O.V.**

 

    All the camper and counselors changed into their bathing suits before climbing in the four canoes. Each counselor took 2 campers, besides (Y/n) who had had to take 3 because the uneven amount of campers. She was wearing a (f/c) one piece bathing suit, which reveal the tattoo of a black cobra on her shoulder.

 

    “I see that someone has stayed loyal, huh Cobra” (F/n) teased pointing out my tattoo. (Y/n) glared at (him/her/them) from the corner of her eye. (F/n) took the hint and backed off, before going over to their canoe.(Y/n) went into her own where Max, Neil, and Nikki were waiting for her.

 

**Anna’s P.O.V.**

 

    My campers all stood in a line, all saluting me as I paced in front of them. “Daniel’s attempt to take down Camp Campbell didn’t work…” I muttered to myself. I stopped my pacing and looked at my campers, who stopped saluting when signaled them to stop. I looked out to Lake Lilac to see some canoes floating on it in the distance. “And I know Campbell has sent you (Y/n). I knew from the moment I saw you, you would be the one to spill my blood” I whispered, but a grin on my face. “But I might be able stop you from doing so…” I hummed.

 

    Two of my favorite campers walked up behind and greeted me. I turned around to face them and they saluted me as well. “Can you two get me my phone? I have to make some arrangements” I requested. Alicia and Luke nodded and left to go get my phone as continued to think my plan through.

 

    Alicia was bleach blonde girl that wore grey glasses in front of her blue eyes. She wore all black clothing to disguise herself in the shadows. She’s extremely good with working with flowers to make poisons and is well trained with a California Clip knife. And Luke is a brunette with green eyes and he wears dark grey clothes with a dark red scarf around his neck. He is well trained with acting and wields a push dagger.

  
    They soon came back and handed me my phone. I put in my password and opened my contacts and scrolled to the person I thought I wouldn’t talk to again. _‘Nightshade’._


End file.
